


Consecration

by aliatori, Xylianna



Series: This Too Is Sacred [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Ravus attends a gala thrown for the Dauphin's eighteenth birthday party. After he leaves, Noctis celebrates with Lunafreya and Nyx.A one-shot set in the world ofThis Too Is Sacred, roughly two years before that story begins.





	Consecration

After a servant dressed in the House Courcel livery opened the door to the ballroom, Ravus was forced to admit the royal family had truly pulled out all the stops this time. The fête was a lavish fantasy of cream and midnight blue gauze, and what must be a thousand candles cast warm lighting over the charming decor and festively garbed D’Angelines.

Ravus nodded to those who he knew which, truth be told, were most of the nobility. He might not have many friends, but as the heir to the duchy held by D’Aiglemorts for generations uncounted, Ravus had connections. He saw his sister surrounded by a knot of giggling noblewomen and scowled. His sister’s popularity was… unseemly. Moreso now that she had been fully initiated into Naamah’s Service some four years.

Pressing deeper into the crowded chamber, Ravus finally spied the honoree of tonight’s gala: Dauphin Noctis Lucis de la Courcel, the heir to to throne of Terre d’Ange. The Prince had turned eighteen years old, and it seemed the entire realm had gathered to celebrate his milestone.

Ravus felt a flare of envy, recalling his much smaller, perfunctorily attended fête. But, no matter. He had a plan, and would show them all.

Noctis had already gathered a reputation for being free with his favors. To be sure, up to this point, those favors had been careless kisses, but now that he was of age…

Watching, Ravus saw Noctis twine his arms around one person after the other, not seeming to notice if they be woman or man. He certainly seemed to know what he was doing, Ravus was forced to admit. Each person the Dauphin embraced staggered away in a daze, some reaching to touch their swollen lips, others with pupils blown-out by lust.

Seeing the Queen and Prince-Consort approach, Ravus bowed just as low as the rest of the assembled peerage.

“Happy birthday, my son,” Queen Aulea’s clear voice radiated joy. “Your father and I are going to retire. I hope you enjoy the rest of your party.” Her violet eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Thank you, Mother. Father.” Noctis kissed them each on the cheek.

The mood of the gathering shifted once their monarchs departed. The wine had been flowing freely, but the revelers were drunk on the sheer celebratory nature of the gathering.

Ravus sneered from where he circumnavigated the throng. Gather together a horde of young D’Angeline nobles, fête them, and then leave them unsupervised… he wasn’t at all surprised when dancing gave way to more lascivious behavior, when clothing began to fall to the floor.

He’d best make his move now. Elua only knew, Ravus wouldn’t care to stay long if he was unsuccessful, and that would work in his favor since he had no desire to witness an orgy even if he was victorious. Pushing past the others, he soon found himself standing next to Noctis. The Dauphin’s clothing was in disarray, but still on. That was something, Ravus supposed.

“Happy birthday, Dauphin,” Ravus said, bowing at the precise depth indicated for one of his station.

“Thanks,” Noctis drawled in that insouciant voice of his. He leaned forward and gave Ravus the kiss of greeting, a brief brush of that rosebud mouth against Ravus’s dry lips.

Ravus was surprised to feel electricity in that kiss; he wasn’t typically attracted to men, and felt envy more than anything else for the Dauphin. He realized his body was very, very interested. Ah, well. That would make things simpler.

He reached out and rest his hand at the small of Noctis’s back, just above the firm curve of his ass. “Does my Prince desire… company?” Flirtation did not come naturally to Ravus, but he gave it his best, trying to fill his heterochromatic eyes with the unexpected desire surging through him.

Noctis’s twilight gaze went wide, and he stepped away from Ravus’s hand. “Oh. Um.” He fidgeted in a manner most unbecoming the crown prince. “I’m flattered, but… no. Thank you.” He looked away. “I should mingle. Thank you for coming, Lord d’Aiglemort.”

Ravus’s jaw dropped as he watched the young Courcel flounce off into the crowd. He hadn’t expected things to go quite that poorly, but he wasn’t entirely surprised. Another time, perhaps. This could be considered laying groundwork.

He decided to try and make some progress on his other pet projects, and wandered around in search of the contacts he’d forged. Spying a member of the Unseen Guild garbed as a servant, Ravus quickly allowed his eyes to slide around him in that way nobles had of looking past servants as easily as they looked past the furniture. It wasn’t prudent to notice the Guild unless they wished for you to notice their presence. 

Ravus wasn’t able to find any of his cohorts. Not a surprise at this gathering, but it meant he no longer had any reason to stay. Turning, he began to make his way towards the door.

And then he saw his sister.

Lunafreya’s gown had been unlaced and pushed down to pool around her slim hips. She leaned back on a divan, her hands pillowed beneath her head. It wasn’t the nudity that bothered Ravus - he looked past that as easily as he’d looked past the disguised guildsman - it was the company she was keeping that caused his ire to flare like the sun.

That Heliotrope lover of hers was kissing her deeply, one of his hands caressing her exposed breast. And worse… the Dauphin himself was latched on to her other breast, and his hand was beneath the fabric of her gown.

Judging from Lunafreya’s blissed out features, it was beyond past time for Ravus to depart.

As he walked out into the balmy summer air, Ravus glared up at the stars. He took several deep, calming breaths, though they didn’t help. What did help was realizing that where he may have failed, perhaps Lunafreya could succeed. She had almost made her marque; once she was a free adept, she’d be able to leave Naamah’s Service. If Ravus could contrive to betroth her to the Prince, well… Ravus might not be on the throne himself, but the Lunafreya of his childhood had been easily controlled. He would settle for being the power behind the throne.

Besides… even kings had accidents. It shouldn’t be too hard to arrange one, and step ever closer to power.

* * *

Noctis thought the party was going rather well. He hadn’t expected to enjoy it much at all - he typically couldn’t wait to leave these stuffy, official events. But tonight had been different from their usual galas. Primarily it was the daughters and sons of nobility in attendance, not their stodgy parents. The food had been simple instead of ten agonizing courses of barely edible ‘delicacies’. And best of all, his parents had gracefully withdrawn early so that Noctis could fully indulge in the things newly permitted him upon reaching his majority. The only off moment had been Ravus propositioning him. Noctis barely knew the man, and had quite honestly assumed from the barely veiled glares and contemptuous voice used in their previous encounters, that Ravus disliked him. That had been a surprise, and Noctis thought he handled it well.

The fact he currently had his hand buried in the wetness between the d’Aiglemort sister’s legs was just… well, deliciously ironic. And a far more compelling item to focus upon than Ravus’s awkward flirtation.

Noctis had never been to the Night Court. Contrary to the licentious reputation the rest of the world assigned to Terre d’Ange, they had rules and protocols about such things. One must be a legal adult to do business on Mont Nuit. He had been pleasantly surprised when the two adepts he was keeping company with showed up at his party. Lunafreya wasn’t unexpected - she was of the peerage herself, after all. Her Heliotrope companion was a delightful bonus, as far as Noctis was concerned. He gave the lithe man a lingering once over, and by the time Noctis’s eyes reached Nyx’s face, the other man had stopped kissing Lunafreya and was grinning broadly at the Prince.

“Like what you see?” Nyx purred tauntingly.

“So what if I do?” Noctis muttered, a bit embarrassed at being caught staring so openly.

“Perhaps we should take this somewhere more… private,” Lunafreya suggested, drawing both men’s attention.

Lunafreya’s creamy skin was flushed charmingly pink nearly down to her navel, her eyes bright. Noctis supposed it wasn’t often she was able to choose her own dalliances, as a Servant trying to make her marque. To that point…

“Is this… okay?” he asked haltingly. “I mean… should I pay you?” He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth, but he didn’t mean any offense by them. He didn’t want to do wrong by either adept, and wasn’t sure of the protocol.

Lunafreya’s gentle laughter was a balm to his concerns. “Consider this a birthday gift, my Prince.”

“Happy birthday, Dauphin,” Nyx said before leaning over Lunafreya’s half-naked body and kissing Noctis deeply.

“Let’s… let’s get out of here,” Noctis stuttered after they parted.

He made his farewells quickly, receiving well-wishes and knowing looks in return. Noctis supposed that not everyone got to lose their virginity to not one but _two_ of the foremost courtesans in Terre d’Ange. For once he decided being the crown prince wasn’t so bad. He’d actually seemed to connect with Lunafreya and Nyx; they seemed genuinely interested in him as a person, and…

Oh, Naamah’s tits, why was Noctis rationalizing this? He was eighteen, his dick was so hard it hurt, and he was finally gonna get to use it.

They couldn’t get to his personal chambers fast enough, and when they did Noctis locked the door with a decisive click. He looked to Lunafreya and Nyx. The Lady d’Aiglemort had pulled her bodice back over her torso, but had not done up the stays. The resulting image was so stunningly debauched it had Noctis’s dick straining beneath his velvet hosen. Nyx might not be in a similar state of dishabille - _yet_ \- but those keen cerulean eyes and charismatic grins of his shot lightning along Noctis’s spine.

“So… how do you want to do this, gorgeous?” Nyx asked, reaching out to tuck a thick lock of midnight hair behind Noctis’s ear. His fingertips trailed over the Dauphin’s cheek and ear, eliciting a shiver. Elua, these adepts could make the slightest touch into a spiritual experience… or so he’d been told.

“I’m gonna be honest here,” Noctis said in a matter-of-fact voice. “First, I’m really glad now that we’re in private you’ve dropped that ‘Prince’ nonsense. Please don’t use my titles. The first time I bed someone, I’d rather just be me, not my rank.” He blushed, realizing he was perhaps babbling, but Lunafreya nodded.

“That makes complete sense… Noctis.”

Oh, Elua, hearing his name shaped by those delectable lips did something to him.

“Thanks. And, uh, how to do this?” Noctis spread his arms wide, a sheepish grin curving his lips. “I leave it to you. I’ve never done this before, so… I mean, I’ve read the sacred texts, but I imagine actually putting it into practice is another thing entirely.”

“We’ll guide you through it,” Nyx said warmly, reaching to clasp one hand on Noctis’s shoulder. He leaned in and kissed Noctis slowly, flicking his tongue against Noctis’s sealed lips before drawing back.

“You’re safe with us,” Lunafreya promised solemnly. Noctis thought her choice of words was odd, but then all thoughts fled him when the cushion of her mouth pressed against his. She was more daring than Nyx, sinking her teeth into his lip and tugging gently before she broke away. Taking both of Noctis’s hands in hers, she smiled and led him further into his rooms. While she’d never been there before, it wasn’t hard to find the bed. It was a massive four-poster, complete with canopy and gauzy drapes in Courcel blue.

Nyx trailed them, his hands folded behind his back so Noctis’s view of the impressive bulge in the man’s trousers was entirely unimpeded. Noctis licked his lips, considering what it might feel like if he let Nyx fuck him.

“You’ve never been to a Showing?” Lunafreya guessed correctly.

“No. Mother didn’t want rumors of me patronizing the Night Court before reaching my majority.”

“Smart. But then, the Queen has always struck me as an intelligent woman.” Lunafreya smiled and let the top of her dress pool around her waist again, revealing the dip of her waist and her ripe breasts. Noctis tried to listen to the rest of her words, but was too distracted by the way her nipples contracted once the comparatively cooler air of his boudoir caressed her bare skin.

Nyx’s laughter brought him out of his reverie, and he realized he’d been caught staring - again. “Luna, he’s not going to understand a thing you say right now.” He pulled his tunic off and tossed it aside. “I’m thinking action will speak more eloquently than words, tonight.”

“Should I, uh…” Noctis trailed off, plucking at the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, no. Allow us.” Nyx stepped closer and kissed him again, before grasping the luxurious fabric of Noctis’s shirt in both hands and slowly drawing it up and over his head. When Noctis was blinded by the motion, he gasped in surprise, feeling the wetness of lips press to his abdomen. Lunafreya licked and kissed her way up his chest until Nyx finished removing the shirt, and then she claimed a kiss from Noctis.

Noctis kissed her back ardently, slinging an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He reveled in the way the softness of her breasts mashed against the planes of his chest. He could feel the little hard points of her nipples digging into his skin and it only goaded him to kiss her harder, to thrust his tongue in her welcoming mouth.

Cool air on his ass was startling compared to Lunafreya’s heat, and Noctis realized Nyx had continued to undress him. The skillful adept removed Noctis’s hosen slowly, nipping at the back of his thigh and allowing his hair to ‘accidentally’ brush Noctis’s erection.

As if anything a fully trained Servant of Naamah did in the bedchamber was ever _accidental._

When he and Lunafreya broke apart, Noctis realized that Nyx was entirely naked. Noctis was close; Nyx hadn’t been able to get his hosen over his boots, so Noctis sat on the edge of the bed and reached down to untie them.

“Let us,” Lunafreya purred. The two knelt _abeyante_ side by side, each bowing forward to work on a boot.

All of Noctis’s remaining blood rushed straight to his cock, save for that which pounded in his ears. He imagined the bronze mask of Kushiel as seen at His temples.

Perhaps now that Noctis was a legal adult, it was time to learn more about his Shahrizai roots.

Noctis watched captivated as they untied the laces and pulled off his boots, enabling Nyx to tug his hosen the rest of the way off. Once Noctis was fully nude, the two adepts shared a silent, sidelong look. Reaching an accord that required no verbal communication, they bowed forward again. Beginning at Noctis’s feet, they proceeded to lick, suck, kiss, and _bite_ their way up his legs. They moved with such painstaking slowness, Noctis thought he might very well die if they didn’t give his aching cock some attention soon.

And then they passed right by it, continuing up his body until they kissed both sides of his neck. Lunafreya’s teeth sank in sharply enough to make Noctis yelp, and Nyx sucked on the other side so hard Noctis knew he’d have a bruise to wear like a badge of honor on the morrow.

“Let’s get you the rest of the way on the bed, beautiful,” Nyx murmured in a velvety tone. He eased Noctis backwards, turning him until Noctis felt pillows behind his head. Lunafreya stretched out beside him, and Nyx knelt near his feet.

“How are you doing?” Lunafreya asked, stroking gentle fingers through Noctis’s hair.

“I’m… good. No. I’m wonderful.” Noctis laughed self-consciously. The laughter shifted like quicksilver into a startled cry when Nyx’s hand closed around his dick, stroking slowly.

“We haven’t even begun.” Noctis nearly came right then and there, from the combination of the caress, the voice, the beautiful, naked woman pressed against his side. Thankfully, Nyx paused his ministrations just long enough to allow Noctis to collect himself.

“Are you ready for more?” Lunafreya inquired.

“ _Gods, yes_ ,” Noctis breathed, reaching for her.

They kissed, and Nyx continued to work his cock. Noctis caught himself thrusting his hips, striving for the friction needed to tumble over that edge. He opened his eyes to see Nyx grinning at him and waggling a finger in remonstrance.

“Not so fast, Noctis.” Why was the sound of his name on their tongues so appealing? Probably because no one ever used it.

“Just lay back and enjoy,” Lunafreya murmured into his ear. Her lips brushed lightly against his earlobe, and then she was on the move, kissing her way down his neck until she began sucking on his nipple the way Noctis had imagined doing to her moments ago. Elua, he hadn’t realized a man would be so sensitive there too. His breath was growing shallow, and while his eyes were open wide, he couldn’t tell you what he saw. A blur of naked skin and lithe limbs; mouths and lips and wicked grins.

He buried his hands in the golden silk of her hair, deciding to follow her instructions. While Noctis imagined he might enjoy a more proactive role in his lovemaking, who was he to gainsay a Servant of Naamah?

Lunafreya continued to lathe her tongue over every inch of milky flesh until her lips brushed against Nyx’s skillful fingers. Noctis’s eyes rolled back in his head when she began to kiss along the length of his erection, eventually taking the tip in her mouth and sucking with just enough pressure to make him want to lose his mind. He wanted her to stop so he didn’t come. He never wanted her to stop, _ever_.

Nyx’s fingers teased lower, playing with his sac until Noctis squirmed. When one fingertip brushed over the puckered skin of his asshole, Noctis tensed, blinking his eyes until he could focus. He looked down at Nyx and raised his eyebrows.

“Only if you want to try it,” Nyx said. “I can go back to what I was doing before, or do anything else you’d like. This night is about you, gorgeous. Tell us what you want.”

“I want to try it,” Noctis blurted out, flushing crimson. “Just, please, be…” he trailed off, feeling mortified. He was a fully grown man; Elua’s balls, they must think him an untutored simpleton.

“I’ll take good care of you,” Nyx said with such an open smile, Noctis knew there was no judgement here.

“He’s very good at it,” Lunafreya added, lifting her head from his cock. “I’ve lain with him in that manner. Often.” Her grin was slow and catlike, wicked and predatory. “Sometimes I return the favor. _Aides d’amour_ are wondrous things.”

The image of Lunafreya fucking a squirming, mewling Nyx had Noctis fisting his hands in the bed linens. Her rich, knowing laughter made his dick twitch. She replaced her mouth, but this time, rather than merely suckling at the tip, she took him entirely in. He stared down at her in wonder. Her cheeks hollowed with the force of her suction, and her lips looked swollen and unimaginably arousing as they slid up and down his shaft.

A fingertip probed at his entrance again, this time cold and wet. Noctis understood immediately, thanks to the _Trois Milles Joies_ \- Nyx had applied a lubricant, something very important for sex with another man, since one’s bottom didn’t produce the same copious, sweet juices as a woman’s core. As Nyx’s fingertip slowly penetrated him, Noctis moaned raggedly. Gods, it felt so good. How did anyone do anything other than this, all day every day? He suddenly had a new appreciation for why one might dedicate their life to Naamah, either as Servant or clergy.

Nyx’s finger was fully sheathed within him now. The other man seemed to be giving Noctis a moment to acclimate to the sensation; but a moment was all he was given, and then the finger began to move. Combined with Lunafreya’s enthusiastic _languisement_ , Noctis couldn’t even pretend to have a shred of dignity of self-control to his name. He was peripherally aware that he was calling out both their names, begging with them, pleading with them for more, please more, need _more_.

Nyx added a second finger, thrusting them as he had before, but also scissoring them in a motion Noctis surmised was designed to help loosen him up enough to be able to take a cock with minimal pain.

When Lunafreya edged off to focus on his cockhead again, Noctis was momentarily frustrated. But then a second pair of lips pressed to his shaft, and he screamed. There was no other word for the strangled, lusty sound that escaped him. He almost didn’t notice when a third finger pressed inside of him, the sensation of two mouths moving over his dick was so intensely distracting. That was probably the point, but Noctis would be damned if he was going to analyze the situation right now. He was certain he’d review it at length for many nights to come, with his own hand on his dick as he relived the highlights.

Nyx’s fingers pulled out of him, and Noctis felt oddly empty. He shook his head to come back into the present and looked down. “Oh, _Naamah_ ,” he prayed - there was no shame it it; he was D’Angeline - as he watched that golden head bobbing over the head of his dick, its darker companion canted to one side as Nyx licked at his balls.

He let out a protesting mewl when both mouths lifted away from his length, but smiled beatifically as they both met his eyes.

“I think you’re ready,” Nyx said, “if you’re certain you want to do this.”

Consent was more than law in Terre d’Ange, it was divine edict. “I do. Please.”

“Where do you want me?” Lunafreya asked. She’d wriggled the rest of the way out of her gown while Noctis was otherwise occupied, and he spent a long moment drinking in the lines of her legs, the curves of her hips.

“Up here,” he suggested, hoping she’d infer his meaning. Judging by the way her pupils expanded, that sylleblossom blue only a whisper around the black, she not only understood but was very much into his idea.

Nyx’s mouth closed around Noctis’s cock and he stopped worrying about if anyone was enjoying themselves. The male adept was just as skilled as his partner, and Noctis’s erection was soon back to its former glory, just as hard as it’d been before the need to think and talk had required some of his blood supply.

Lunafreya shifted her position, moving behind Noctis the best she could. He scooted down to give her more room and was rewarded by a creamy thigh to each side of his head. And then she lowered herself down, and then…

Elua. _Naamah._ He could die right now with zero regrets.

She tasted salty and sweet, a delicious dichotomy of flavors. She was soaking wet, which confirmed for Noctis that she’d been enjoying all their love play. He stroked his tongue along her slit, noticing how she tensed when he licked over her Pearl of Naamah. She moaned quietly when he licked at her hole, and he filed that knowledge away. Noctis allowed his eyes to fall shut; he couldn’t really see anything anyway. Well, he couldn’t see his lovers’ eyes, so he felt no shame in removing his sight to enhance his other sensations. Lunafreya’s taste, her scent, the feel of her more intimate flesh beneath his mouth… it was intoxicating.

Nyx continued the _languisement_ until Noctis was sure he’d spend himself in the Heliotrope adept’s mouth. But each time Noctis feared he’d lose that last shred of control, Nyx would ease off. Eventually, he removed his mouth from Noctis’s dick with a wet, debauched popping noise. A heartbeat later, and Noctis felt something far larger than a finger pressing into the cleft of his ass.

“Fuck me,” he hissed, just in case Nyx still held any reservations about if he consented. If he wanted this.

As he lapped at Lunafreya’s cunt, he thought there was never anything he’d wanted more.

Nyx pushed his tip into Noctis, causing him to exhale sharply against Lunafreya, his tongue going still. With the skills taught him by his house, Nyx waited just long enough - while not dragging it out past the point of necessity. Inch by inch, Nyx’s cock filled Noctis, until he felt the adept’s balls brush against his ass.

He’d never felt so… full. So complete.

So incredibly desired.

It was a heady rush, and one he relished. He was definitely going to pay homage to Naamah - frequently, enthusiastically, _devoutly_.

And then Nyx began to move, and Noctis cried out desperately, his voice muffled in Lunafreya’s pussy. He began to lap at her Pearl again, bringing one hand around and sliding two fingers into the wet heat of her. He fucked her in the same rhythm Nyx fucked him, completing the circuit. The three of them were connected, intertwined. When Noctis pushed Lunafreya up to give himself the chance to breathe and stretch his neck, he cracked an eye open and looked up, seeing she had stretched forward and was locked in a passionate kiss with Nyx.

That was just… that was perfection.

He recalled an ancient saying, and realized he was seeing it come to life.

‘This is how we pray,’ an adept whose name was lost by time had once proclaimed, ‘we who are Servants of Naamah.’

Noctis tugged Lunafreya back down to his mouth. He bucked his hips, wanting Nyx to go harder, to go faster, but with his mouth buried in Lunafreya’s core, he couldn’t exactly ask for what he wanted. His nonverbal communication was rewarded by Nyx snapping his hips sharply, railing Noctis so much faster that he could scarcely catch his breath. Nyx filled him and Lunafreya surrounded him; Noctis barely remembered what it felt like to be alone anymore. He wished he could stay in this moment forever, even as he knew - as Lunafreya’s House motto proclaimed ‘all loveliness fades’ - it couldn’t last, and it was all the more sweeter for its ephemeral nature.

“Noctis!” Lunafreya called out, and a surge of wetness drenched the lower half of his face. Her inner walls clenched rhythmically around his fingers, and he slowed them, wondering if he should stop.

“No, don’t stop,” she pleaded, sensing his indecision, grinding against him. “ _Please_.”

Her desperate plea went straight to his cock. Noctis could feel pre-come oozing from the tip despite the fact that no one had been paying it any direct attention. He resumed finger-fucking Lunafreya, though he only gave her pussy soft, kittenish licks. From the pleased moans she gave, he was doing something right.

And speaking of doing something right, Great Elua, how was Nyx so good at that? His steady thrusts were causing starbursts to explode behind Noctis’s closed eyelids, and tension built like ball lightning at the base of his spine.

“Touch me”, he tried to say, but the words were muffled by Lunafreya’s core. She gave an adorable squeak from the feeling of the vibration of his lips against her flesh, so he did it again, distracted from trying to get his dick stroked.

He never should have doubted the attentiveness of D’Angeline courtesans, was his last conscious thought as someone’s hand closed around his aching hardness. He thought it was Nyx as the hand felt too large to be Lunafreya’s. Two strokes of those clever fingers and Noctis was falling over the precipice. He screamed in pleasure, subconsciously aware of Lunafreya emitting an answering cry and grinding against him as she came a second time. Noctis was still reeling from the intensity of his first orgasm not wrought by his own hand when he felt Nyx’s hand tighten on his hip. That was the only warning he received before Nyx came with a low grunt that sounded almost like the word ‘Naamah’, filling Noctis’s ass with the heat of his release. He kept moving a couple heartbeats longer and then pulled out.

Lunafreya shakily climbed off of Noctis and curled up on the bed beside him. “Happy birthday, Noctis.”

Noctis slid an arm under her shoulders and drew her close, answering her sweet words with a tender kiss. He reached out his other arm, making room for Nyx to join them, thinking that being pressed between the two of them was the perfect way to catch a nap before round two.

Nyx had other ideas. He flashed a cheeky grin at Noctis before lowering his head between Noctis’s legs.

A strangled cry escaped between Noctis’s rosebud lips when he felt Nyx’s tongue slide between his asscheeks. Strong hands cupped the curves of his bottom and lifted him from the bed, enabling Nyx to reach everywhere he wished. Noctis realized that Nyx was licking up his own come. It made his cock throb with interest, but Noctis knew he’d need a few moments before he was able to go again.

After Nyx finished cleaning Noctis, he crawled up and took the offered space on Noctis’s other side, settling in a mirror of Lunafreya’s position. Noctis thought this birthday was not only the best ever, but it would never be surpassed. How could it?

Lunafreya’s softness pressed to his left side, Nyx’s lithe muscles pushed against his right. Noctis gave them each a sleepy kiss and then closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift. He didn’t think about much aside from the amazing way he felt, laying there between them.

And he came up with ideas of more things he wished to try, before sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We'll see you next weekend with a new chapter of _This Too Is Sacred._
> 
> Follow us on Tumblr for information on live readings, fic updates, and more!  
> [aliatori](https://aliatori.tumblr.com/)  
> [Xylianna](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Your kudos and comments are life giving; our thanks in advance for any you choose to leave! <3


End file.
